Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Users of social media may post various information through services offered by social media companies. For example, a user may post information related to past, present, or future activities which may be engaged in by the user and/or others. Users may post pictures, videos and/or other content on social media. Users may associate with other users, such as by, for example, replying to one another's posts or commenting on posted content. Some information posted on social media may be publically available.